


Deap In The Rabbit Hole

by Louiwlliam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: Une courte histoire qui n'a pas eu la tournure souhaitée. Une simple histoire un peu trop courante et malheureuse. Surtout pour cette jeune fille qui ne voulait qu'aimer et être aimée.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut !  
> Bon alors j'ai essayé de faire une histoire originale avec des personnages féminins, chose que je n'ai jamais fais auparavant alors soyez indulgent svp. En plus j'ai écris à la première personne alors je n'étais pas trop dans mon éléments. Mais je me suis lancée un défis et j’espère l'avoir réussi.

Elle était... Elle était mon tout. Elle était la première fille dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle me faisait pousser des ailes dès qu'elle me parlait. Ses paroles me faisaient voyager, rêver. Elle était mon bonheur, ma tristesse, ma colère. Elle avait ce dont de contrôler mes émotion, je ne vivait que pour elle. Notre amitié avait durée trois ans. Amitié. Et oui. Parce que mademoiselle était hétéro.

Raconter notre histoire serait impossible. Elle était si complexe et presque incompréhensible, même pour moi, même avec du recule. Mais je vais faire mon maximum pour mettre des mots pour vous l'expliquer.

Mademoiselle et moi nous sommes rencontrées à une phase de notre vie où nous avions mutuellement l'une de l'autre pour se rassurer et échapper à la réalité. Notre présence nous aidait, nous offrait de petit moments de bonheur. Mais nous aurions dû savoir dès le début que "nous" n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle avait un caractère de merde, littéralement. Elle aimait faire du rentre dedans envers les gens qui faisaient un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas pour pouvoir lui crirer dessus un bon coup. Elle était souvent énervée contre la terre entière. Et elle était simple. Ce n'était pas ce genre de fille à vouloir se démarquer, mais plutôt à fondre dans le paysage. Tout en voulant qu'on la remarque, qu'on fasse attention à elle, qu'elle devienne le centre du monde de quelqu'un.

Tandis que moi, j'étais, et suis toujours, à la fuite des conflits. Le genre de personne à adoucir les coins. J'étais également quelqu'un qui se faisait remarquer tout de suite, quelqu'un atypique, sans chercher à l'être. J'étais aussi passionnée et artiste, chose qui rendait jalouse mademoiselle qui se considérait "sans talent". Je n'étais pas, malheureusement, que passionnée par l'art, mais aussi par elle. Elle avait réussi a remplir mon cerveau et mes yeux de sa présence.

Mais elle n'était que toxique. Vous savez, elle était ce genre de personne qui vous contrôle avec une telle aisance que ça passe inaperçue. Qui vous emprisonne dans ses paroles et caractère et où vous commencez à filtrer et analyser vos propre parole avant de parler sinon tout peut se finir. Ce genre de personne qui tient votre cœur tellement fort dans le creux de sa main que la douleur devient plaisante. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sert encore elle. Elle vous possède entièrement avant que vous puissiez vous en rendre compte.

Vous devenez addict, indépendant. Dans une relation abusive. Mais pour vous, tout est normale.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était la nature de la relation. Mademoiselle, étant au courant de mes sentiments et hétéro, refusait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que je puisse ne plus aimer amoureusement.

C'est seulement avec du recul que je me rends enfin compte à quel point j'étais tombée dans le piège, "deap in the rabbit hole" comme on dirait en anglais.

Pendant deux ans je n'étais pas entièrement moi. Je me refusais d'avoir de vrais amis, d'aller en soirée ou d'aller dormir chez des gens puisque je savais qu'elle allait me faire la tête si je le faisais, si je me rapprochait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. La dernière année fut un peu différente. J'avais rencontré de nouvelles personnes et avait pris mon courage à deux mains pour sociabiliser. J'avais adoré. Je découvrais enfin qui je devais être, et qui je suis maintenant : une personne sociable qui adore faire la fête, m'amuser.

Ce changement n'avait pas plu à mademoiselle mais elle l'avait étrangement accepté, même si les crises de jalousies était très présente. Elle refusait que je lui raconte ce que je faisais avec mes autres amis. Elle souhaitais que lorsqu'on était que toutes les deux, elle n'était que ce qui comptait pour moi. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas mon bonheur qui lui comptait, comme elle prétendait, mais le siens. Etre au centre de l'attention, sous les projecteur, était plus jouissif pour elle qu'avoir une amitié normale et seine.

Mais je l'aimais quand même, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ses mots me faisaient du bien, me berçaient. Etre dans ses bras était comme tenir sa peluche préférée avant de dormir quand on a 5ans. C'était doux, agréable.

Tout a changé il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai rencontré ce garçon. Il n'était pas parfait, mais loin d'être abusif. Il m'a fait découvrir dans quelle situation ma vie se trouvait. Il m'a aidé à en sortir. Ce combat avait duré deux bons mois.

Mademoiselle avait d'abord prit elle-même ses distances, ce qui me brisa le cœur. C'était atroce de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus la voir comme on avait l'habitude. Puis je me suis habituée, j'avais réussi a combler ce manque en sortant plus souvent. En allant à des soirées, à sociabiliser. Parler à des gens presque inconnu et me rapprocher d'eux fut ma meilleure des thérapies. Puis vint le moment le plus affreux.

Elle me faisait passer pour la méchante. Pour celle qui nous avait laissé tomber. Pour celle qui avait tout arrêté, coupé les ponts. Elle m'envoyait des messages par centaines essayant de jouer la victimes, de me dire que je pourrissais sa vie à faire comme si elle n'existait pas, me dire que toutes ses années n'avaient pas comptés. Je n'en pouvait plus. J'avais perdu goût à sa présence, à son caractère, à sa personne. Elle me reprochait de ne l'avoir jamais aimée, d'avoir jouer d'elle. Elle me faisait presque des menaces, comme quoi elle voulait se tuer. Elle voulait que je culpabilise pour quelque chose dont je n'était pas responsable, que je cède à son caprice comme à chaque fois, que je m'excuse à sa place. Mais je résistais. Je tenais, parce qu'au fond, elle ne me manquait plus.

Finalement, elle se calma. J'avais accepté de la voir, de prendre un verre avec elle un après-midi pour voir si tout pouvait aller mieux. Puis c'est à ce moment précis que je me rendais compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, surtout pour moi. Elle m'avait donnée une illusion de bonheur. Mais mon bonheur était réellement arrivé après elle.

Maintenant, je la croise dans les couloirs, et je sens son regard méprisant. Plus particulièrement quand je tiens la main de mon copain, celui qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le maudissait, me maudissait, nous maudissait. Je suis persuadée que si elle pratiquait la magie noire, on aurait été ses premières victimes.

Cependant, à cause de cet amour destructeur, je ne fais plus confiance en ce sentiment. Je m'efforce à l'accepter, mais je sais qu'il me domptera toujours et que je serais toujours faible à lui.

Je ne sais pas si mon histoire à un quelconque sens, mais peu importe.

Elle est là.

Elle a été mon monde, elle n'est plus que mon ombre. Le démon qui me suivra toute la vie et qui m'apprend à faire plus attention, à l'avenir.


End file.
